Elle, face à leur destin
by tiCocoChanelle
Summary: Post-saison 6: Que faire si Stella n'était pas partie pour la Nouvelle-Orléans et que le passé de Stella ressurgit, la mettant en danger. Qui est la personne qui vient de son passé? Comment et pourquoi va t-elle les mettre en danger? Comment Mac va t'il l'aider à travers tout cela? Tout les personnages cités mais centré sur Smac et je ne possède rien. Désolé fautes d'orthographes.
1. Avoue-le

Post-saison 6: Que faire si Stella n'était pas partie pour la Nouvelle-Orléans, qu'elle et Mac se rapproche plus que jamais, le passé de Stella resurgit, la mettant en danger. Qui est la personne qui vient de son passé? Comment et pourquoi va t-elle les mettre en danger? Comment Mac va t'il l'aider à travers tout cela?

Cette histoire a lieu après la fin de la sixième saison, elle démissionne car elle est en assez de la froideur de Mac et qu'ellene supporrte plus Peyton. Le lundi elle vient déposer sa démission.

**BUREAU DE MAC TAYLOR, 8:40 du matin.**

Mac est assis de son bureau, lisant la paperasse en terminant sa tasse de café. Il pensait à Stella sa douce et magnifique grécque, ses doux yeux vert, ses belles boucles brunes et blondes qui arrivent juste à ses coudes, il a toujours trouvé Stella exceptionellemnt belle mais depuis qu'elle a laissé poussé ses cheveux il lui faut tout utilisé tout son calme pour ne pas y passer ses doigts. Il commencait à penser la façon dont sa peau est douce partout... quand Stella fait apparition dans son bureau, Mac essaie de lire dans ses yeux, elle passe une mèche derrière son oreille, et là Mac aperçoit le tremblement presque imperceptible de ses mains, les manches des son pull en coton recouvrent presque toute ses mains et on ne voit que ses doigts, ses yeux sont rougies et tristes, ses épaules s'affaisent, quand elle croise son regard elle fait un petit sourire, à peine visible. La dernière fois que Mac l'a vu aussi cassé c'est après que Frankie l'est attaqué. Il remarque qu'elle a l'air vraiment belle, fragile mais toujours belle, elle porte un pull en coton léger noir en coupe v, un pantalon tailleur noir assortie avec sa veste et des talons de 5 pouces. _Stella porte encore du noir _pensa t'il, _depuis l'incendie enfin sutout depuis l'incident entre eux elle semble de plus en plus triste peut-être qu'il devrait en parler...Non! L'incident est clos et ils n'en parlent plus d'ailleurs Stella ne semble pas lui en fin de la reflexion!__ Mac elle te parle._

Pendant que Mac sort de toutes ses pensées Stella essaie de trouver la bonne façon de lui dire. _**Allez Bonasera, ne fais-pas ta gamine. Juste lui dire! Mais comment lui dire... je ne peux pas juste lui dire "Ecoutes Mac, tiens ça et laisse moi tranquille". Non, je peux pas juste lui dire, hmm je pourrai lui dire pourquoi je fais ça, de sorte qu'il pourrait me comprendre et ne pas s'énerver...Non en aucune façon Bonasera, c'est sûr qu'il va s'énerver c'est Mac Taylor. Oh, je sais je pourrais lui dire que... j'ai besoin de changement ou que je veux voyager...Non il va croire que je suis totalement folle. Peut-être que je justre le dire à Sinclair et au chef...non pas à Sinclair et Mac me pardonnera jamais. Bon sang qu'est-ce-que je vais faire? Je ne peux pas rester composée devant lui, mon dieu si je me mets à pleurer devant lui. Qu'est-ce que les autres vont faire après tout ça? Lucy, Lindsay, Danny, Flack...mon dieu pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué? Faut que je parle parce qu'il me fixe depuis un moment...**_ Mac lui dit-elle sans même réflechir.

_ " Mac... je. Mac...je, hmm quelle belle journée!

_ Huhh, huhh... heu oui Stel? Tu as l'air... différente.

_ Désolé, je suis juste un peu dans le brouillard.

_ D'accord Stel dis-moi ce qui se passe! C'est temps-ci tu es toujours si distante, si triste, tu as le regard fuyant, juste dis-moi ce que je peux faire, je pourrais... je ne sais ...

_ Mac, Mac! Bon écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire, parce que...c'est difficile pour moi...et que je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire...Bon, alors voilà, voici ma lettre de démission à compter de ce jour, il y'a tout la dedans la justification, j'ai fini toute ma paperasse, pour mon succeseur les papiers de promotion sont remplies au nom de Danny, je pense qu'il est le meilleur pour ce poste étant donné de son expérience et son anciénneté, bon je sais qu'il est un peu tête-en-l'air et tout mais il tiendra le coup, comme ça Lindsay prendra son poste et ce sera mieux pour eux. Bon bah je te laisse, je vais prendre mes affaires et y aller. _**Bon, ça c'est plutôt bien passer, ouais...**_

_ Stella tu es serieuse-là!? Dit Mac se levant dans son excès de colère.

_ Hmm, écoutes je pense que je dois explorer d'autres...

_ Tu te fiche complètement de moi, je me fous que tu veuilles explorer je ne sais quoi! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Pas à moi! Pas après plus de 10 ans! Tu es trop égoiste Stella!

_Quoi! Dit Stella elle aussi en explosant tout d'un coup. Tu te moques de moi là, Mac c'est moi l'égoiste! Est-tu sérieux! Comment peut-tu osez dire ça après justement plus de 10 ans! Tu te paie ma tête!

_ Stella, tu es la personne la plus égoiste que je connaisse tu pars ainsi sans rien me dire et me balance juste ta démission sur mon bureau en me disant que Danny sera pourvut au poste et que je n'ai besoin de m'occuper de rien, comment ose-tu! T'es une belle garce en fait! Les mots quittaient sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, il est maintenant devant elle lui criant au visage.

_ Tu me traites de garce, tu perds ton esprit! Que t'arrive-t'il juste parce que je pars de ce laboratoire tu te mets à me traiter de garce!

_ On ne peut pas te faire confiance et pourtant j'ai essayé après l'affaire Dyakos, je me suis dis qu'il fallait te pardonner pour le bien du laboratoire mais là je ne peux plus.

_ Je sais que je merdée, cette fois là ok! Inutile de me le rappeller chaque fois que tu es en colère! Je suis désolé de ne pas être si parfaite, de merdé un cas parfois ou de ne jamais tout le temps être à l'heure...

_ Mais qui t'a demandé d'être si parfaite, parce que je ne l'est jamais fais!

_ Quoi! Même si tu ne l'as jamais dis je c'est que tu le veux, alors pourquoi te cacher, pourquoi me le cacher!

_ De quoi parle-t'on exactement là!

_ Pour l'amour de dieu, Mac Taylor on parle de nous, ou plutôt de notre non-existance en tant que nous, parce que t'es juste qu'un grand trouillard au final!

_ Ne t'avise pas de ...

_ De quoi? Hein, te dire à tous que le grand Mac Taylor n'est juste qu'un homme derrière la facade dure qu'il affiche à tous, qu'il y'a un coeur en dessous, que ce grand homme pleure, rit et qu'il a peur parfois!

_Mais que veux-tu à la fin me détruire? Pourquoi?

_ C'est toi qui me détruis! _**Bah, voilà on y arrivé! Tant pis**_.

_ Comment? _Taylor, juste te calmer sur elle, et parler calmement!_

_ Ton mur, cette barrière qui t'empêche d'être humain avec moi me détruis! Je rente chez moi et je me demande si tu vas m'appeller et t'excuser d'être si sacrément stupide. Mais non si tu m'appelle c'est pour un cas, c'est simple nous ne sommes plus des amis, nous sommes juste des colègues et encore...

_ Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste en couchant avec ton patron!

_ Quoi! Non, ne me fais pas ce coup là! Garde-le pour ta chère copine Peyton mais pas avec moi "l'insécurité des relations perso-professionelles et les règles de fraternisation", tu pourrais écrire une thèse avec toute ses merdes que j'acheterais pas ce torchon! Si je me souviens on était deux, je t'ai embrassée: oui, ok! Mais tu as répondu, tu me poussez contre le mur...

_ Stella ferme-la!_Taylor, calme, doucement mec! Ou ça va mal se terminer._

_Tu m'as portée à la chambre..._** Tant pis pour toi Taylor, faut que t'assume maintenant!**_

_ Ferme-la!

_ Tu m'as doucement posé sur le lit et tu m'a regardé et tu as dis:...

_ Ferme-la, je t'ai dis!

_ "_Je t'aime, je t'aime Stella Bonasera, bien plus que je n'ai et n'aimerai jamais" _et je t'ai répondu moi aussi après...Paf!...Paf! Mac gifle Stella qui choqué, riposte automatiquement, collant sa main doulouresement contre la joue rugueuse de Mac. Dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait apprécié ce toucher rugueux mais là, non! Mac était plus choqué par le fait de l'avoir frappé que de l'avoir été, il a vu la peur dans ses yeux et puis elle a reculer d'un grand pas il a essayé en vain de lui parler mais ils le savaient très bien, Stella n'était pas en état de lui parler pour l'instant.

_ Stel, je...

_ Ne pas...surtout pas. Dit-elle en tenant d'une main sa joue meurtrie et tendant l'autre vers Mac comme signe de garder ses distances.

_ Ecoutes, je suis désolé c'est juste que tout ça c'est juste trop... pertubant...je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, je suis désolé! Dit-il doucement.

_ Frankie...Bien sûr que tu le sais. Murmura-t'elle laissant les larmes contenues,couler sur ses joues avant de s'écraser au sol. Mac s'en voulait vraiment de ramener tout ces mauvais souvenirs et maintenant elle partait, ils savaient que si elle partait, il ne l'a revererait plus alors il attrapa son bras.

_ Stell...Attends.

Elle frisonna,se raidit et gémit de douleur à son contact, ça lui arracha le coeur. Mais il sentit quelque chose d'anormale. Avait-elle mal? Qu'est-ce qui est sur son bras? Et maintenant qu'il le remarquait pourquoi était-elle aussi vêtu pendant une quasi canicule? D'habitude elle porterai un top dos nu tout ceci intrigua Mac au point où il retira sa veste et souleva le manche de son pull jusqu'à son coude avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire quoique ce soit pour y voir une grande coupure qui passait sous le reste de son pull, en soulevant plus il trouve un grand bleu.

_ Putain Stella! Qu'est-il arriver?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse! Marmonna-t'elle doucement, toujours regardant le sol.

_ Stella qui t'a fais ça!

_ Mais putain en quoi ça t'intéresse, en quoi je t'intéresse. Cela aurait très bien pu être toi! Ne me dis surtout pas que personne n'a le droit de me toucher parce que bon sang tu viens de me frapper!

_ Stell...

_ Bon écoutes bien! Il y'a une semaine j'aie u un petit accident! C'est tiut maintenant fous moi la paix! Dit-elle en criant et en s'éloignant.

_ STELLA BONASERA restez-ici! Je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et je n'ai pas fini de vous parler!

_ Très bien, tu veux le prendre comme ça! Chef il y'a une semaine après un cas épuisant et encore une déception amoureuse de la part de mon patron dont je suis amoureuse, j'ai pris le volant de ma voiture, décidant de me vider l'esprit. Puis j'ai conduis jusqu'à que les larmes obscurent ma vision et qu'ensuite ma tête frappe violemment le volant et c'est tout, Chef!

_ Inutile de dire "chef"!

_ Mac sincèrement dis le à haute voix. Dit-elle en doucement.

_ Dire quoi? Dit-il doucement.

_ Dis que...non avoue! Avoue que tu m'aimes, ou au moins admet que l'on a fait l'amour.

_ Je ne peux pas!

_ Tu sais quoi je te hais! Vas-te faire foutre! Je vous laisse du temps mais pas trop, n'abuse pas de ma patience,Taylor!

Et ainsi elle partit, le laissant seul, choqué, abassoudit et semaines passèrent jusqu'à qu'ils aient un nouveau cas.


	2. Plus jamais comme avant

Une semaine après la dispute entre Mac et Stella, un nouveau cas a du les réunir à nouveau, l'équipe se posent beaucoup de question.

FLASH BACK(le jour de l'incident entre Stella et Mac):

Flack est assis dans sa voiture garée dans le parking en écoutant les commentaires du match à la radio quand il voit Stella passée, elle ne semble pas le voir et paraît profondément dans ses pensées. Il l'appelle mais elle n'entend pas alors il lui court après et lui touche le bras, elle tressaille, soupire puis se retourne.

_ " Oui...!

_ Hmm, Stella désolé si je t'ai fais mal mais je t'ai appelé mais tu ne m'as pas répondu.

_ Heu, oui désolé! Je pensais juste à... penser à rien. Hmm, je suis un peu gourde c'est temps ci.

_ Hmm, je suppose que oui!"

Flack remarque qu'elle garde sa tête baissée et qu'elle balance son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Elle est nerveuse. Mais pourquoi?

_"Stella dis-moi qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ Rien Flack, alors il suffit que je sois dans les nuages et tu déclares déjà que quelque chose va mal, non!

_ Stella, lève ta tête alors!

_ Quoi, pourquoi!

_ Fais-le !

_ ...Flack..."

Stella est contrainte de lever sa tête, elle ferme ses yeux douloureusement. Flack voit l'énorme hématome sur le visage de Stella.

_"Putain Stella! Qui t'as fais ça?

_ Flack, crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir!

_ OUI, BIEN SUR QUE OUI! JE VEUX SAVOIR! Dis moi Stell! Il arrête de crier quand il voit un flash de peur dans ses yeux comme avec Frankie.

_ NON, JAMAIS! Tu sais c'est-c'est de ma faute je l'avais chercher…..dans le fond et puis il m'avait prévenu...mais tu me connais grande bouche…..(elle rit amèrement)...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher!

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire!? As-tu peur?

_ NON!...Enfin je ne sais pas, je hmm... je l'aime surtout. Enfin maintenant je l'aimais sûrement...

_ Je n'y comprends rien!

_ C'est pas grave je te promets que c'est pas comme avec Frankie!

_ Ah oui, y'a intérêt parce tu n'as aucune idée de comment je me suis senti!

- Flack...

_ Non, j'ai du défoncé la porte et et... dans la salle de bain y'avait du sang, et puis on est allé dans ta chambre, tu étais là, couchée comme si tu étais...morte! Et il y'avait du sang partout! Quand on est arrivé il n'y avait plus un bruit, et il y'avait tellement pagaille, Stella je...

_ Non, Flack je...

_ Et puis j'ai vu du sang puis et ton corps et là Mac et moi on a cru ...Je croyais que j'avais pas pu te protéger comme j'aurai dû protéger ma petite soeur!

_ Non, Flack tu m'as protégé, merci! Et ça n'arrivera plus jamais ce qui m'est arrivée avec Frankie, promis!

_ Stella, je suis désolé c'est juste que...

_ C'est rien moi aussi."

Et ils sont là dans le parking à pleurer l'un sur l'autre essayant d'oublier tout les mauvais souvenirs de ce jour là.

Réunion d'information en salle de conférence à 9h00:

Tout le monde est là sauf Stella qui est partie s'acheter un café. Quand elle arriva, enfin elle s'excusa avant de prendre une place, la plus loin possible de tous mais surtout de Mac, c'est-à-dire dans le coin de la pièce le plus proche de la porte.

D: Bon alors patron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là?

F: Ouais, hmm j'aimerais bien savoir!

M: Bon bon, nous avons une piste sur les potentielles victimes de...en...en- en-i-a...ía

S: C'est Eniaía elef̱therotís. Dit-elle avec autant de facilité que de mépris. Mac ignore si le mépris lui était adréssé ou au tueur.

M: Heu, oui donc le...le principal suspect...

D: Le coupable! On sait tous qu'il est coupable!

M: Danny...

F: Fallait le voir quand on l'a interrogé, ce mec est juste arrogant, vicieux, stupide et méprisable!

L: Quelles étaient les preuves? Pourquoi a-t-il été libéré? Expliquez-moi qui est ce mec!

F: Hmm Stella, tu es la mieux placer pour expliquer...

S: Hmm, excusez-moi! Elle se lève et part de la salle sans un mot.

D: Pourquoi elle part?

F: Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose? Lindsay t'es une femme, n'est-ce pas?

D: Oh, oui je peux te l'assurer!

F: Alors pourquoi...

Flack n'a pas le temps de finir que Stella revient avec deux énormes dossiers à chaque bras, elle pose lourdement sur la table et se dirige vers le tableau en commençant son explication.

S: Alors les 2 premières victimes Selena Vikarousso 22 ans et sa fille Claire âgée de 4 ans découverte mercredi 15 août 2007 à 6h15 sur les paliers de l'église St-Mark à Lower Manhattan par le prêtre Birvin, Selena avait été torturée, violée, battue puis poignardée à 30 reprises par contre Claire elle n'avait même pas un bleu, le tueur l'a endormi avant de lui donner du chloroforme à une dose mortelle, ce qui m'a surprise c'est que la petite fille semblait vivante, rien aucune contusions, bleus ou traces tandis que le mère avait été massacré.

L: La mère a été violemment tuée et le petite n' a rien eu... Pourquoi? Je veux dire ... enfin mais...

S: Flack, Danny et moi avons donc naturellement enquêter sur sa vie privée et en particulier sur le père: le père un certain JJ a abandonné Selena pendant sa grossesse, il avait un solide alibi il était en prison; les parents de Selena sont décédés 2 ans avant et elle était fille unique; elle avait récemment déménager à New-York mais on a pas pu trouver où elle était avant, pas d'amis, pas de famille, selon sa voisine une fille calme sans histoire et elle n'avait pas de casier judiciaire, on avait aucun suspect. Puis ensuite 10 jours après Manon et Gregory Spencer, tués et torturés retrouvés le samedi 25 août 2007 à dans le Bronx au Morris Park.

L: MO?

S: Le même mais à ce stade on ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude que c'était un tueur en série, ensuite le 30 août Rebecca Clarkson….

L: Clarkson comme l'industrie Clarkson-Bennets and Co?

F: Exactement et c'était la seule et unique héritière de l'un des plus grand cabinet d'avocat de New-York.

D: De New-York! Non de tout les États-Unis alors évidemment on a enquêter sur les personnes a qui sa mort profiterai et …

L: Et quoi?

S: Rien…. nada….típota…..niente!

L: Mais ensuite quoi?

S: Ensuite la panique, dans tout les journaux "un tueur en série en ville" mais aucun meurtre suspect, rien du tout. Aussi bien les médias ont vite oubliés tout çà et c'est que je trouve étrange, un tueur en série jouit normalement de l'attention qu'on lui porte et c'est là qu'il fait des erreurs et qu'on le coince. Deux mois après, le 6 octobre découverte de 14 cadavres, mutilés, torturés dans un petit entrepôt à proximité de Fort Wadsworth, à Staten Island et devine quoi!

L: Même MO! Dit-elle consternée.

S: Sì, lo stesso, même MO.

L: Lucy Brown, 19 ans étudiante en médecine; Mélany Clardge 24 ans enceinte de 26 semaines l'enfant n'a pas survécu, secrétaire; Maylinda et Baylinda Blinossini jumelle de 28 ans infirmière et comptable; Félicia Nikki de 14 ans collégienne; Vicki Watson 45 ans DRH dans un hôpital, Fréderic Blanks seul homme et mécanicien aéronautique de 52 ans, Victoria Lyare âgée de 22 ans étudiante à Colombia en droit, Daniella Taraveres de 15 ans étudiante; Layna Royal 32 ans caissière, Mickaela Zouraya 15 ans étudiante; Kenny Edwin 32 ans hôtesse de l'air et Ella Mala 35 ans infirmière.

L: Oh mon dieu! C'est horrible! Mala comme dans…

S: Frankie Mala, c'était sa soeur.

L: Ah!

S: Ce qui nous a surpris, c'est que l'enfant, une petite fille était enveloppé dans une couverture rose écrit " gia ti̱n kóri̱ mas , anerchómeno astéri(=για την κόρη μας, ανερχόμενο αστέρι)" ça veut dire: "pour notre fille, étoile".

L: Pourquoi étoile? C'est à toi qu'il s'adressait?

S: Je ne sais pas, peut-être en tous cas je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voulait dire et l'autre chose c'est que l'homme a été exécuté le cou cassé comme avec les méthodes militaires et il était dans un coin près de boîte tandis que les autres était répandu au centre du hangar, je pense que la victime a surpris le tueur en pleine action et que son complice l'a éliminé. Ce qui nous apporte à Vladimir Korinthz? Un témoin l'a vu quittant le hangar tâché de sang malheureusement elle e été tué deux jours après d'une balle de 9 millimètre en pleine tête entre les deux yeux avec gravé sur ses poignets: "den ypárchei elef̱thería , thánatos" qui signifie pas de liberté la mort.

D: Comme par hasard!

F: Mais Vladimir était en garde-à-vue!

D: C'est son complice qui l'a fait!

S: Certainement, non je la sais!

M: N'empêche qu'il est présumé innocent, c'est ce qu'on appelle la présomption d'innocence. D: Mac, pas de çà! Demandez à Stella vous verrez...

M: Je sais,inutile de demander à ...

S: Oui, c'est vrai. Il avait quelque chose qui était dégoûtant, sa façon de regarder sans gêne, son rire tout de cet homme est mal. C'est mon 3eme oeil qui me le dit mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas très fiable puisque je me suis totalement trompée sur certaines personnes.. Parfois certaines personnes ont l'air différentes de ce qu'elle ne sont vraiment.

Tous sont perplexes face à ses paroles, et un silence pesant conduit la salle à un malaise encore plus pesant.

S: Quoi qu'il en soit ces indices sur les futures victimes?

M: Oui, un trafic d'objets volés a été démantelé, on a retrouvé son corps, ainsi qu'une liste…

F: Une liste?

M: Oui je n'en sais pas plus on vient de m'appeler. Bon, voici vos mission Danny, Flack et vous commencer à traiter la scène, vous revenez avec les indices au labo après avoir raccompagner Sid jusqu'à la morgue et vous revenez traiter la scène de crime.

D: Oui, patron!

M: Angel, Hawkes et Lindsay vous vous traiter la scène vous suivez toute les pistes.

L, H: Oui, Mac!

Ils partirent tous, laissant Mac et Stella seuls.

_ " Et moi qu'est-que je fais, patron. Son ton est calme et froid, Mac est surpris par le ton de sa voix.

_ Stell…"Il tente de tendre sa main vers elle, mais paniqué elle recule et renverse une tasse qui se trouvait là, elle se baisse et la ramasse se coupant assez profondément la paume de la main, le sang coule sur la moquette et ses doigts tremblent, Mac s'éloigne et la laisse se relevé.

_ "Patron, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas donné de mission, monsieur?

_ Comme tu as démissionnée alors….

_ Je comprends, vous avez raison je ne fais plus partir de l'équipe désormais!

_ Non, tu veux résoudre cette affaire? Mac sais à quel point la question est stupide quand il la voit rire légèrement puis elle voit qu'il la regarde et replace son masque que calme et froid.

_ Bien sûr que je le veux, enfin si vous vous voulez.

_ Oui, je le veux."

Il se regarde intensément, leurs yeux ne se quittent pas soudainement conscient de la situation, et du sens de leurs mots, Mac qui avait remarqué qu'elle saignait avait pris sa main doucement, et après quelques instants Stella retire sa main brusquement et rompt le contact visuel, comme si son toucher et son regard la brûlait, puis elle se met dos à Mac et lui dit:

_ Bon alors, on est OK avec tout ça qu'elle est ma mission patron?

_ Hmm, Stella va à la scène de crime et reviens avec les preuves. Comme d'habitude!

_ Non, plus jamais comme d'habitude. Dit-elle si bas que Mac n'était pas sûr de l'avoir vraiment entendu.

_ Et au sujet de ma démission, ne vous inquiéter pas, après cette affaire je m'en vais et j'informerai moi-même l'équipe, sur ce je vous laisse monsieur. Le cœur du l'ex-marin se brise, Stella fait disparaître toute trace de la moindre familiarité entre eux-deux: patron et monsieur ont remplacés Mac et le doux tu a été remplacé par le cruel et froid vous.

Et elle s'en va, laissant Mac seul, incroyablement coupable et inquiet au sujet de Stella.

* * *

Bon prochainement on va découvrir le lien entre toute ses victimes, et l'énorme secret de Stella va revenir la hanter. Ne vous inquiétez je ne suis pas assez horrible pour laisser Mac et Stella fâchés et pour les victimes se sont des noms complétement aléatoires et les crimes sont totalement fictifs du moins à ce que je sache. Envoyez les commentaires, s'il vous plaît!


	3. Seule dans le désert

**POV Stella :**

Arrivée, au lieu indiqué je remarque que je suis la première sur place. C'est bizarre ils sont partis avant moi. (_**Bon, allez Bonasera on y va !)**_Je sors et je me retrouve au milieu de….rien, mais c'est étrange en général sur les scènes de crimes, il y'a un peu de pagaille et surtout pas….. Autant de silence, il y'a des bruits de voitures, des gens qui parlent, et le voisinage mais enfin bon. (_**En même temps quelle personne censée habiterai au milieu de….. **_(Je fais un tour complet sur moi-même)_** rien !)**_ Je reste là en silence, et puis je décide d'attendre les autres, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule. (_**Quelle expression bizarre, « la chair de poule »)**_. J'interromps mes pensées quand j'entends un bruit derrière moi, et encore une fois la solitude du lieu me frappe. (_**Peut-être que je me suis trompée, est-ce possible ? Soit j'ai entré les mauvaises coordonnées dans le GPS ou alors le GPS s'est gourée ce qui expliquerai que je sois toute seule, au milieu de nul part en train de flipper, c'est vrai quoi ! Dans les films d'horreur la plus jolie fille meurt toujours la première, d'une mort douloureuse ou ridicule mais dans le fond c'est bien fait parce qu'on pense tous qu'elle était beaucoup trop stupide. Comme d'habitude cliché elle sera blonde avec une grosse poitrine, des dents blanche, un ventre plat, mince et magnifique. En même temps je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté-là je pense (je regarde ma poitrine) ouais c'est-ce-que je disais JE N'AI ABSOLUMENT RIEN A CRAINDRE ! Si on faisait un film d'horreur sur nous Lindsay allait certainement mourir avant moi **_(je laisse échapper un rire)_** Oh, quelle cruelle amie je fais, mais en même temps qui peut m'en vouloir. D'ailleurs peut-être que si j'avais une plus grosse poitrine, des cheveux lisse et blond les hommes s'intéresseraient plus à moi, enfin je ne veux qu'un seul homme : Mac Taylor. Aubrey et Peyton n'était pas blonde, non ! Elles sont brunes, voilà je vais me teindre en brune, du moins plus foncé que ma couleur naturelle ! Mais non c'est stupide vous m'imaginez arrivé devant Mac avec la même tête que ses ex et si il me comparait à elle, je ne ferais pas le poids**_**.) **Encore une fois je stoppe le flux de pensée quand je sens un regard sur moi. (_**Serait-ce possible ? Non, il n'y a absolument personne ici, même à l'horizon je ne vois rien que le reflet de la chaleur au-dessus du sol, qui aurait cru qu'il restait un mini-désert ici. Pour une fois je regrette les bons vieux immeubles de 200 étages!) **_Je sursaute au son de…. C'est quoi ? Ah, oui mon téléphone et il est….en quelque part dans la voiture, je me précipite dans la voiture, et trouve mon téléphone sous le siège passager…. (_**Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là je croyais l'avoir laissé dans le porte café). **_Je réponds au téléphone au dernier moment, juste avant le bip de messagerie, _**(trop forte) :**_

__ « Bonasera._

__ Oui, Stella c'est Flack. Je ….. Danny ... coincé …putain…embouteillages.__** (Je l'entends très mal)**_

__ D'accord, Don tu sais je ne t'entends pas trop bien parce que je suis nel bel mezzo del nulla ! (=au milieu de nulle part) (Je ris amèrement)_

__ Quoi…. Ecoutes…. T'entends pas…. Tu…où ?_

__ Eímai móno stin érimo (= Je suis seule, désert)._

__ QUOI !...putain….Stel… langue…tu parles ?...japonais !_

__ Non en Grec, bon écoutes je suis seule et y'a rien, ni personne ! Faites-vite ! __**J'aime le taquiner en parler dans des langues qu'il ne comprend pas bien mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.**_

__ Ok…. Et… fait….attention….._La ligne est coupée parce que je n'ai plus de réseau !_** Super ! Bon sang bien sûr au milieu de nulle part, seule et sans accès au téléphone, pourrait-ce être pire !?**_

Je remonte dans la voiture vérifie les coordonnées du GPS :

__ « (voix du GPS) Voulez-vous vérifiez les coordonnées ?_

__ Oui !_

__ Je n'ai pas compris votre requête. Retour. Détecter les éventuels problèmes ?_

__ Oui, détecter les problèmes !_

__ Bip! Bip! Problème détecté !_

__ D'accord quel est le problème alors ?_

__ Bip! Bip! Problème détecté !_

__ J'ai compris mais quel est le problème !_

__ Bip! Bip! Problème détecté !_

__ J'ai compris je ne suis pas stupide! Dis-moi c'est quoi le problème ! _

__ Bip ! Bip ! Erreur !_

__ Système intelligent mon cul !_

__ Erreur ! Réinitialisation du programme. Patientez quelques instants !_

__ Ai-je vraiment le choix, on croirait entendre Mac…pff ! »_ Je vérifie le SMS de Don sur l'adresse quand ce stupide GPS fonctionne à nouveau. (_**Pas trop tôt, il ne va pas me manquer celui-là!)**_

**Pendant ce temps-là avec Flack et Danny (POV Flack):**

__ « (Voix d'un automobiliste énervé) Putain, bouge ta carcasse de là connard !_

__ (Autre voix) Cendrillon, dégage ta citrouille de là ! Le bal est de l'autre côté !_

__ (Voix de femme) Vas te faire foutre, t'as pas vu ta gueule, Schrek va !_

__ (Voix de chauffeur de taxi) Mamie bouge ta merde de là, y'en a qui bosse encore !_

__ (Voix de mamie) J'y vais monsieur, calmez-vous !_

__ (Autre chauffeur) A ce rythme-là là, je serai à la retraite quand elle aura fini ça manœuvre, pousse-toi le taxi ! J'ai la dalle !_

__ (Chauffeur taxi) Non ! Tu vas attendre j'y peux rien si elle aussi vielle que lente !_

__ (Danny à moi dans la voiture) Je pense qu'on y est pour un moment !_

__ Moi aussi Messer ! Je fais quoi, j'appelle Stella pour savoir où elle est ?_

__ Ouais vas-y, on en a pour au moins 1 heure et demie au bas mot !_

__ Ouais, j'espère qu'Angel, Hawkes et Lindsay y sont déjà ! »_

Je compose le numéro de Stella, quand je m'apprête à raccrochez elle répond :

__ « Bonasera._

__ Oui, Stella c'est Flack. Je suis avec Danny, on est coincé dans les putains d'embouteillages !_

___ _D'accord, Don…t'entends pas….…que…suis nel….be…del…nulla. (Je l'entends rire, mais pas un bon rire)_

___ _Quoi ?! Ecoutes Stella je ne t'entends pas bien ! Tu es où ?_

__ Eímai…..móno….érimo. _

_**_ **__QUOI ! Putain de merde, Stella je ne comprends rien ! Quelle langue tu parles ? Peut-être le japonais ! __**Dieu, sait que j'adore Stella ! Je prendrai une balle pour elle mais j'ai envie de la tuer quand elle fait ça, en plus elle le fait exprès! Parler en grec ou en italien parce que je ne comprends rien et je déteste ça !**_

__ Non….Grec,…écoutes je…seule… y…rien,….personne ! ….vite !_

__ Ok Stella et fait très attention ! Ne joue pas l'héroïne et attends les renforts ! »_

Je regarde le téléphone, parce que la ligne s'est coupée à « attention ». **(C'est bizarre j'espère que Stella va bien). Danny me regarde de son regard quoi-que-se-passe-t'il ?**

__ Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?_

__ Rien, c'est juste que…_

__ Que toi Don ?!_

__ Stella a dit….enfin je ne l'entendais pas très bien mais elle a dit qu'elle était seule, perdue je crois !_

__ Comment ça perdue, elle est en difficulté ?_

__ Non, enfin elle a parlé en italien et en grec alors, je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle est au milieu de nulle part, seule dans… le désert._

__ Pourquoi elle est seule, les renforts ne sont pas encore arrivés ? J'appelle Lindsay pour savoir où ils sont !_

__ Ok »_

**POV Danny :**

_**Même si je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix, j'ai une mauvaise impression sur cette affaire. Je sais que je me moque de Stella, de Don et des personnes qui en général suivent leur intuition mais j'ai une très mauvaise impression et le fait que Stella soit seule sur la scène de crime. Pourquoi Stella est-elle toute seule ? Je veux dire pourquoi Mac l'a envoyé là-bas seule, il aurait dû aller avec elle, faire Hawkes aller avec elle, c'est pas normal ! Enfin, rien ne semble normal depuis quelques temps, Mac et Stella ne se parlent plus beaucoup voir du tout, y'a une ambiance bizarre autour d'eux ! Genre je ne sais pas ils ont changés, Mac essaie de plus parler avec nous, de plus sympathiser, pas que ce soit mal mais c'est Stell qui plaisante, rit avec nous d'habitude mais maintenant, bon elle illumine toujours le laboratoire avec son sourire mais elle est tout le temps habillé en noir avec des manches longues, elle a l'air tout le temps dans ses pensées. J'en ai un peu parlé avec Linds et elle m'a dit que c'était sûrement rien mais je sais qu'elle y pense aussi surtout depuis le jour où j'ai vu les bleues sur le bras de Stella.**_

**FLASH BACK :**

**Aujourd'hui et comme depuis plusieurs jours : aucun nouveau cas et tous mes autres cas sont bouclés, il ne reste plus que la paperasse et heureusement j'ai fini, la paperasse c'est la chose la plus soulante à faire, tout détailler mais pas trop détailler sinon les stupides bureaucrates du genre Sinclair vont s'y perdre et déclaré comme invalide le dossier et ensuite….tout recommence refaire, réécrire, relire et renvoyé. Humm, je me souviens de ce jour au Stella m'a appris à faire un bon rapport, j'étais nouveau et je m'y perdais un peu…**

**FLASH BACK (DANS UN FLASH BACK) :**

_**Les pensées de Danny sont en italiques, gras, soulignées **_** et celles de **_Stella sont en italique sans gras __**!**_

**Ce soir-là au laboratoire de criminalistique de New-York réfléchissait une jeune âme torturée, un jeune homme un peu timide nouvellement engagé qui cherchant en vain une solution à son problème.**

_**_ « Bon alors je m'appelle Danny Messer, je suis le nouveau CSI spécialiste en….j'ai pas encore de spécialité ! Humm, comment je fais pour faire un rapport…je fais comme un récit ou alors je fais un tableau ? Bon sang j'en ai aucune idée …**_

_**_ Bonsoir Monsieur Messer, avez-vous terminé le rapport ?**_

_**_ Hum, non monsieur Taylor. **__**(Je parie qu'il adore me faire sursauter comme ça)**__** Pas encore mais j'y suis presque. (**__**Enfin j'aurai bien fini un jour, je suppose !)**_

_**_ Très bien, pour combien tant en avez-vous?**_

_**_ Eh, bien je l'ignore je…**_

_**_ Bon, je veux ce rapport pour demain matin, 7 h sur mon bureau !**_

_**_ Monsieur je…**_

_**_ Ce qui vous laisse environ 6 heures et 31 minutes pour….**_

_**_ Bonsoir messiers ou devrai-je dire bonjour car il est maintenant 1h 29 dans le bel état de New-York !**_

_**(Est-ce qu'elle toujours si souriante et belle et comme ça, je veux dire on est crevé. Je tuerai pour une tasse de café et elle, elle arrive tout sourire, bonne humeur, joie et tout. Peut-être qu'elle est une extra-terrestre mais une super bonne extra-terrestre alors ! Ca fait pas longtemps que je suis là, une semaine pour être exacte et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle est bonne et belle, que voulez-vous je ne suis qu'un homme, sexe faible ! J'avoue l'avoir déjà reluqué : attendre qu'elle parte et me retourner furtivement pour regarder ses fesses ou parfois j'avoue que malgré moi mon regard se perd dans son décolleté mais qui peut m'en vouloir ! Après tout même le grand Mac Taylor le fait ! Oui, oui ! Je l'ai déjà surpris à le faire ! Ce lundi mon premier jour, je venais d'arrivé, quand une très jolie femme commence à me parler comme-ci nous étions amis depuis 10 ans, elle me plaît beaucoup alors normal je commence à la draguer et le boss arrive me fait ce regard du genre « chasse-gardée » du coup je lui lance un regard désolé, un truc de mec « désolé je n'étais pas au courant », je crois qu'il m'a pas à la bonne depuis !)**_

_**_ Bonsoir Miss Bonasera… Heu Stella !**_

_**_ Salut Danny, alors que faites-vous ?**_

_**_ Rien, je rédige mon rapport.**_

_**_ Stella, Danny ? On se sent bien Mr. Messer !**_

_**_Heu, monsieur je …**_

_**_Ah, Mac arrêtez de charrier le petit nouveau ! Regardez il rougit ! **_

_**(Je rougis vraiment, merde) !**_

_**_ Je ne le charrie pas.**_

_**(Oh, il rougit aussi ! Haha, vengeance !)**_

_**_ Bon alors que faites-vous encore ici, il est l'heure de rentrer !**_

_**_ Mais je...**_

_**_ Allez on rentre à la maison !**_

_**_ Bon, bon très bien. »**_

**Mac part laissant Danny et Stella seul pas sans fusillé du regard Danny et doucement toucher le bras de Stella.**

_**_ « Alors Messer, tu t'en sors ?**_

_**_ Humm, oui absolument !**_

_**_ Danny !**_

_**_ Oui, madame…Stella !**_

_**_ C'est moi, je ne suis pas ta supérieure là je suis ton amie. Une amie plus d'expérience que toi cherchant à t'aider !**_

_**_ Oui, désolé ! J'aurai besoin d'un peu d'aide…pour le rapport. (Je l'ai murmurai)**_

_**_ Ok ! Je t'explique …. (Je l'ai regardé surpris)Quoi !**_

_**_ Rien, tu es juste prêt à m'aider comme ça !?**_

_**_ Bien sûr, toujours ! (Elle me sourit)**_

_**_Ok, je t'écoute.**_

_**_ Alors, c'est simple….**_

**C'est ainsi, qu'elle m'a appris à faire un rapport, et part la même occasion d'impressionner Mac.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK DANS LE FLASH BACK :**

**RETOUR AU PREMIER FLASH BACK :**

**Aujourd'hui et comme depuis plusieurs jours : aucun nouveau cas et tous mes autres cas sont bouclés, il ne reste plus que la paperasse et heureusement j'ai fini, la paperasse c'est la chose la plus soulante à faire, tout détailler mais pas trop détailler sinon les stupides bureaucrates du genre Sinclair vont s'y perdre et déclaré comme invalide le dossier et ensuite….tout recommence refaire, réécrire, relire et renvoyé. Humm, je me souviens de ce jour au Stella m'a appris à faire un bon rapport, j'étais nouveau et je m'y perdais un peu. Elle a toujours été là, pour moi, à m'aider peu importe à quelle heure, quand, pourquoi. Ce jour-là, le laboratoire était pratiquement vide, même Mac n'est pas là. Je descends au gymnase, pour faire un peu de sport et je vois Stella se diriger vers le vestiaire, sans même me voir. Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, et je vais faire un peu de boxe, ça fait quinze minutes que je me défoule, quand j'entends un téléphone sonné, c'est celui de Stella et ses clés sont à côté. (**_**C'est étrange, Stella n'est pas du genre à oublier ses affaires et surtout pas celles-ci, à part si elle est vraiment bouleversé par quelque chose ce qui expliquerai qu'elle ne m'est pas capté toute à l'heure). **_**Je vais vers les casiers en espérant qu'elle soit toujours là, et je la vois assise sur un banc, elle est dos à moi mais je vois un bleu sur son dos avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se retourne et je vois le bleu sur son visage et sur son bras mais plus important je vois qu'elle pas encore habillé, bon elle n'est pas nue mais elle est en soutien et son pantalon est à mi-cuisse, je tourne ma tête et elle me dit :**

_**_ « Si ce n'est pas malheureux ça, mon petit Danny est devenu un voyeur, je ne te pensais pas aussi pervers !**_

_**_ Non, Stella ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès c'est juste que … tu as oublié ton téléphone et tes clés alors heu…**_

_**_ Oh oui merci ! (Je la regarde encore mais elle est de nouveau dos à moi)**_

_**_ Humm, oui.**_

_**_ Tu voulais me dire autres choses peut-être….ou tu profites juste du spectacle !**_

_**_ Non, Stella excuse-moi !**_

_**_ Je plaisante Danny, calme-toi !**_

_**_ Stella tu vas bien, je veux dire…tu as des bleues ! (Elle a l'air confuse ou embarrassée)**_

_**_ Oui, je me suis entraîner avec Meyers, et c'était un peu rude alors heu…**_

_**_ Oh, tu ne devrai pas t'entraîner avec lui, c'est juste un pervers.**_

_**_ Dis le voyeur surpris dans les vestiaires des femmes ! Non, je rigole.**_

_**_ Stella, il est malade ce mec. L'autre jour il a proposé à Lindsay de couché avec lui contre un entrainement au judo. Il est dégueulasse !**_

_**_ Ça c'est vrai !**_

_**_ Alors pourquoi ?**_

_**_ Je culpabilise moins quand je le frappe et en plus il est super fort dans les sports défenses.**_

_**_ Ok, Stella ! Désolé je dois y aller. Lindsay et Lucy m'attendent. (Je ne voulais pas vraiment y aller, je sentais qu'il y'avait quelque chose de mal !)**_

_**_ C'est bon Danny, vas-y ta petite famille t'attend ! (Elle me sourit et je vois une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux puis son sourire devient un sourire triste, elle se lève et range ses affaires dos à lui)**_

_**_ D'accord, je vais y aller ! Mais tu peux venir, Lucy sera contente !**_

_**_ Non, c'est bon ! Je vais aller courir.**_

_**_ Ne rentres pas trop tard fait attention ! »**_

**Elle hoché la tête et quand j'ai passé la porte, je me suis arrêté et je l'ai entendu dire : **_**« peu importe, moi personne ne m'attend à la maison ! Jamais ! »**_

**Mon cœur s'est brisé pour elle ce jour-là !**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

**RETOUR AU PRÉSENT :**

__ « Danny, tu l'appelles ou pas !_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Lindsay !_

__ Oui je l'appelle._

_**Appel à Lindsay :**_

__ Hey Danny ! Quoi de neuf ?_

__ Humm, Flack et moi on est dans les embouteillages !_

__ Oh pauvre choux, nous on est au port et on ne sera pas de sitôt sur la scène de crime !_

__ Quoi, comment ça ?_

__ On a retrouvé un corps, dans un bureau c'était la secrétaire. J'ai déjà appelé Mac._

__ Et il a dit quoi ?_

__ Il a dit que nous devons traiter la scène de crime et que vous vous débrouillerez._

__ Ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça !_

__ Et sinon Stella n'a encore tué personne ?!_

__ Quoi ! Non pourquoi ?_

__ Stella Bonasera et les embouteillages, ça fait deux. La dernière dois j'ai perdu mes oreilles, d'ailleurs j'ai même appris de nouveau mot, heureusement qu'elle ne fait pas ça devant Lucy !_

__ Heu, oui et d'ailleurs….._

__ Attends Angel me parle. (J'entends la vois d'Angel)_

__ Ok !_

__ Danny pourquoi est-ce que Stella est injoignable ?!_

__ Humm…_

__ DANNY MESSER ! CRACHE LE MORCEAU !_

__ Très bien, Stella est déjà sur la scène de crime !_

__ Oui et…donc ?_

__ Elle est seule, les renforts ne sont pas encore arrivés et elle dit que c'est au milieu de nulle part !_

__ Danny, c'est au milieu de nulle part, crois-moi ? Pourquoi est-elle seule ?_

__ Mac l'a envoyé seule et je m'inquiète un peu !_

__ Moi aussi, bon on fait vite et toi appelle Mac, pour qu'il fasse quelque chose ! Bon bye Danny !_

__ Ok bye Lindsay, je t'aime ! »_

* * *

Voici la partie une, la partie de arrive toute de suite.


	4. Ted et la fille brune

Dans un entrepôt sale et lugubre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années est arrivé, a ouvert la porte, reniflé et a regardé la pièce devant lui : rempli de beaucoup de filles terrorisées, la plupart ont moins de 20 ans. Elles sont entassées dans la crasse et le noir le plus loin possible de la porte. (**Cela ne vous épargnera pas** a-t 'il pensé). Deux autres hommes sont arrivés derrière lui, éclairant la salle avec des lampes torche en plein dans le visage des filles.

__ « Où est-elle ? _Dit l'homme d'environ 30 ans aux filles.

_ _Alors c'est fait tu l'as trouvé ? _Demandèrent les deux hommes qui étaient arrivés derrière lui, un grand blond aux yeux marron foncés et un brun aux yeux noirs.

__ Non, pas encore ! Restez-ici et ne toucher à rien ! » _ Dit-il en désignant les filles dans la pièce et il partit, il monta un escalier, ouvrit un porte. Il regarda et trouva une quinzaine de filles mais toujours pas celle qu'il cherchait. Quand elle ont vus qu'il était entré, elles ont courus dans le sens opposés et ont disparus par une trappe, il attrape une petite rousse qui n'avait pas disparu par le poignet et la plaque contre le mur.

__ « Où est-elle ?_

__ Qui ? _Il la frappe au visage et dit :

__ Mauvaise réponse, on va réessayer et ne trompe pas cette fois ! Où diable est-elle passée ?_

__ Je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler !_ La petite rousse a l'air sincère mais son sourire malicieux, prouve qu'elle comprend toute à fait la situation.

__ Mauvaise réponse ! Je vais t'apprendre à jouer avec moi ! _Dit-il en levant la main pour la frapper à nouveau mais une voix le fait s'arrêter net dans son élan :

__ « C''est bon, inutile de le faire ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, lâche-là !" » _Dit une voix forte mais douce, la voix sort derrière un petit mur de brique, puis la personne apparaît. C'est une fille, ses long cheveux brun foncé disparaissent derrière ses épaules, ils sont mouillés. L'homme lâche instantanément la rousse et bondit sur la brune, la plaquant contre le mur avec une telle force que les murs tremblent.

__ « Où étais-tu encore passée, je t'ai cherché partout idiote ! _Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

__ Apparemment pas partout, sinon tu m'aurais trouvé ! » _Fit-elle remarqué en le poussant pour sortir entre le mur et son corps, il resserre son emprise sur elle, enfonçant douloureusement ses doigts dans ses bras déjà meurtrie.

__ « Un jour je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières ! _Dit-il en postillonnant.

__ Oui le jour où tu te brosseras les dents ou même le jour où tu prendras une douche petit chiot!_ Dit-elle la mine dégoûtée par les gouttes des baves sur son visage puis elle sourit visiblement heureuse du fait qu'elle l'est contrarié, il fait tout son possible pour ne pas la frapper et retirer ce sourire niais de son visage, il l'a libère. (**Très beau visage d'ailleurs, elle est tellement belle** pensait-il), jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui dise doucement :

__ « Viens plus près ! _Il cherche toute trace de piège sur son visage mais ne trouvant rien il s'approche.

__ Encore un peu ! » _Dit-elle toujours doucement. Il s'approche encore un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelque centimètres. **(Vas-t' elle m'embrasser, oh oui ! Je vais enfin le faire, touché ses lèvres, oh si douce)** Il ferme ses yeux en prévision et puis il sent quelque chose de chaud et humide rentrer en contact avec sa bouche et… tout son visage. **(Qu'est-ce- que c'est ? **Pensait-il avec un sourire béat).

__ « Maintenant on est quitte ! » _Et son rire retentit dans la salle, c'est là qu'il réalise que non seulement elle ne l'a pas embrassé mais en plus, elle se moque de lui et elle a craché sur lui. Fou de rage, il la frappe aux côtes avec son genou, souriant quand il entend le bruit si particulier de craquement, puis la pousse contre le mur de brique si fort qu'il s'effondre sous elle. La jeune fille se relève quelque instant après, elle n'a même pas gémit, elle ne montre aucun signe de douleur mais il sait qu'elle a mal puis il dit souriant :

__ « Tu as cinq minutes, pour t'arranger ! Quelqu'un t'attend alors dépêche-toi un peu ! »_

Il sort de la pièce, en claquant la porte. La jeune fille se dirige dehors sur une terrasse et aperçoit Ted son coyote, elle court et prend une assiette dans un petit coin et retourne dehors, elle dépose l'assiette à terre à côté du coyote dedans des pattes et des saucisses, l'animal se rapproche et dépose un oiseau à côté d'elle le poussant vers elle, comme pour le lui donner, elle rit et refuse gentiment, pendant quelques minutes l'animal mangent couché contre elle comme un chien. Puis il lève la tête et observe le sang couler de son nez jusqu'au sol, il grogne et elle lui dit :

__ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Ted, tout ira bien ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir aujourd'hui, tiens un peu d'eau. »_

Le coyote boit puis décroche le foulard, l'attrape dans sa gueule et le pose contre son visage là où elle saigne, elle s'essuie un peu avec puis s'en veut de le tacher. Elle renoue le foulard autour du cou de Ted et lui dit :

__ « Bon, je dois y aller maintenant sinon j'aurai des problèmes tu peux rester ici ce soir mais cache-toi bien sous la couverture contre le mur, n'embête pas les filles et si tu vois un homme court vide d'accord ? »_

L'animal la regarde silencieux alors elle lui dit à nouveau :

__ « Ecoutes, je te l'accorde c'était drôle de morde petit chiot mais ils te tueront si ils te revoient. Bon bonne nuit Ted. Je n'oublie pas ma promesse on ira chercher nos mamans ensemble c'est pourquoi tu dois garder mon foulard et moi, je t'aiderais à la retrouver. »_

Et la jeune fille disparue sous le regard de Ted dans l'obscurité vers les méchants hommes

* * *

**RETOUR A STELLA :**

__ « Système redémarré ! » _

Cette fois-ci je ne fais pas confiance au système vocal, j'utilise les touches de l'écran tactile. J'appuis sur « recherche des coordonnées » et j'attends. (_**Manquerai plus que ce con me dise : vous êtes actuellement perdue, au milieu de nulle part ! Comme-ci je ne le savais pas ! La nouvelle invention de Stella Bonasera : Le GPS qui se fout de vos gueules : vous êtes totalement stupide, j'ai dit tournez à droite à 100 mètres, vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous êtes dans la merde et je vous y laisse. Ce serait hilarant sauf pour le conducteur et puis il y'aurait ma voix). **__Je ris et synchronise avec les coordonnées que Don m'a envoyé et :_

__ Coordonnées synchronisées ! Coordonnées exactes ! Voulez-vous choisir la prochaine itinéraire ? _

__ Non, merci stupide GPS t'a déjà fait assez._

__ Voulez-vous connaitre l'itinéraire de l'hôtel le plus proche ?_

__ Hey, on se connaît à peine, on pourrait prendre un café, manger avant d'aller dans un hôtel !_

__ Voulez-vous connaître l'itinéraire du café, restaurant, station le plus proche ?_

__ Bah, dis donc tu insistes. C'est bien j'aime ça chez un homme, tu es vraiment comme Mac Taylor toi !_

__ Appelez Mac Taylor !_

__ Non, ne te fâches pas, peut-être tout à l'heure ?_

__ Heure ? Il est 11 heures 35 du matin._

__ Petit malin, c'est vrai qu'il sera bientôt le temps de manger __**(manger !manger!)**__ Mais en vérité, je suis prise pour l'instant tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

__ Arrêt du système._

__ Susceptible sommes-nous ? »_

_**Et c'est maintenant que la réalité me frappe il est ******__10h35 je suis arrivé à…9h45 _à peu près. Bon où sont les autres, peut-être perdue ou sur le chemin. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mac ne sera pas heureux si les preuves se dégradent sous cette chaleur, et le corps ? Oh mon dieu, j'avais complétement oublié le corps.

Je vérifie à nouveau le niveau réseau : rien, pas de barre. Je me décide enfin, je récupère, mon kit, éteints et verrouille la voiture. Je me dirige vers les dizaines de conteneurs entassés assez étrangement je dois l'avouer, on dirait un peu que quelqu'un s'est amusé à jouer à TETRIS ici, en marchant j'observais le sol :…..rien….rien….rien… et puis une trace de pneu assez bien conservée, bon le travail commence ! Je pose mon kit au sol, sort mes gants, et les étiquettes pour numéroter les indices. Je photographie les traces sur toutes les coutures, elles forment un sentier sur environ 150 mètres au sud des conteneurs et disparaissent. Je retourne près de la voiture, et puis j'ouvre le coffre cherchant quelque choses pour délimiter le terrain, enfin je le retrouve sous une bâche, le fameux ruban jaune. (_**Bon maintenant à quoi je l'accroche)**_ Puis je trouve des tiges de fer_** (ça fera l'affaire, en attendant qu'ils arrivent). **_Assez rapidement je plante et délimite le périmètre,_**(c'est assez approximatif mais ça ira)**_, puis je dirige vers le conteneur le plus proche de la voiture donc en face de moi, encore une fois la disposition des conteneurs me surprends :un conteneur gris debou de deux grand conteneurs bleu d'environ 20 m pieds sont parallèle l'un à l'autre, sur eux un petit conteneur rouge d'environ 10 m en L avec un autre de 35 m, sur eux trois autres conteneurs bleu, gris et orange d'environ 15 m, 12 m et 20 m qui semblent en équilibre sur le conteneur de 35 m mais qui sont en fait appuyés sur un conteneur bleu et enfin au-dessus un conteneur de 15 m. **(Cela va être très intéressant de traiter cette scène de crime). **

Je me dirige vers le tas de conteneurs quand mon téléphone vibre **(Oui, je l'ai mis sur silencieux)**, c'est Mac je décroche mais je n'entends rien. **(Pourquoi ?)** Ah oui je n'ai toujours pas de réseau, je soupire et raccroche ! Je dépose le téléphone sur mon kit, que je pose à terre et je regarde la scène de crime, encore une fois j'entends un bruit, je me retourne et cette fois-ci je vois un coyote, je récupère un sachet dans mon kit et l'observe il n'est même pas à 4 mètres de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas peur, je m'approche de lui et il recule, plus je m'avance et plus il recule, il le fait sur environ 10 m, puis il se stoppe et s'assoit me regardant la tête penché, je me baisse pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas une menace et lui tends un morceau de sandwich au jambon que j'avais dans mon kit, je le met devant lui. Il pose sa patte dessus, le tourne, le sent et commence à le manger, au fur-et-à-mesure je m'approche de lui, et lui caresse le flanc, il ne bouge pas et je vois qu'il a un collier, dessus est écrit : _« L'audacieuse, Ted » _accroché au collier un petit foulard_. _Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. _**(Le nounours que Marc avait choisi s'appelait Teddy. Sur son patrouilleur ils l'avaient tellement embêté mais quand il me l'a offert j'étais au ange bien que ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi, d'ailleurs si je me souviens on avait fait une photo et il avait aussi un petit morceau de tissus autour de son cou**_.) Le coyote place sa tête sur mon bras, puis un nuage passe devant le soleil, nous offrant un peu d'ombre, (_**Oh mon dieu, ça fait du bien !)**_, je regarde le ciel, quand le soleil revient, je place mes mains devant mes yeux pour les protéger et je dis : _« Un peu d'ombre, serait trop demandé ? En même temps, tu as l'habitude n'est-ce-pas ? » _Je me retourne et plus de coyote, nulle part ! Je marche un peu pour voir où est-ce qu'il est passé et comme d'habitude ici….rien ! Je commence à en avoir marre, ne trouvant rien je suis confuse. (_** Peut-être que c'était juste une hallucination, avec la chaleur et ça fait peut-être plus de 20 heures que tu n'as rien mangé alors pas étonnant que tu divagues)**_. Mais ce n'était décidemment pas une hallucination quand j'aperçois le foulard qui était autour du coup de Ted, je m'approche et le ramasse, il était autour d'un pied que j'ai mis pour délimiter la scène de crime. _**(Etrange !)**_

Si j'avais su j'aurai mangé car pendant les sept prochaines heures, ce mot ainsi que les gargouillis de mon estomac revenaient souvent dans mon esprit.

Dans un entrepôt sale et lugubre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années est arrivé, a ouvert la porte, reniflé et a regardé la pièce devant lui : rempli de beaucoup de filles terrorisées, la plupart ont moins de 20 ans. Elles sont entassées dans la crasse et le noir le plus loin possible de la porte. (Cela** ne vous épargnera pas** a-t 'il pensé). Deux autres hommes sont arrivés derrière lui, éclairant la salle avec des lampes torche en plein dans le visage des filles.

__ « Où est-elle ? _Dit l'homme d'environ 30 ans aux filles.

_ _Alors c'est fait tu l'as trouvé ? _Demandèrent les deux hommes qui étaient arrivés derrière lui, un grand blond aux yeux marron foncés et un brun aux yeux noirs.

__ Non, pas encore ! Restez-ici et ne toucher à rien ! » _ Dit-il en désignant les filles dans la pièce et il partit, il monta un escalier, ouvrit un porte. Il regarda et trouva une quinzaine de filles mais toujours pas celle qu'il cherchait. Quand elle ont vus qu'il était entré, elles ont courus dans le sens opposés et ont disparus par une trappe, il attrape une petite rousse qui n'avait pas disparu par le poignet et la plaque contre le mur.

__ « Où est-elle ?_

__ Qui ? _Il la frappe au visage et dit :

__ Mauvaise réponse, on va réessayer et ne trompe pas cette fois ! Où diable est-elle passée ?_

__ Je ne sais pas de qui tu veux parler !_ La petite rousse a l'air sincère mais son sourire malicieux, prouve qu'elle comprend toute à fait la situation.

__ Mauvaise réponse ! Je vais t'apprendre à jouer avec moi ! _Dit-il en levant la main pour la frapper à nouveau mais une voix le fait s'arrêter net dans son élan :

__ « C''est bon, inutile de le faire ! Elle ne t'a rien fait, lâche-là !" » _Dit une voix forte mais douce, la voix sort derrière un petit mur de brique, puis la personne apparaît. C'est une fille, ses long cheveux brun foncé disparaissent derrière ses épaules, ils sont mouillés. L'homme lâche instantanément la rousse et bondit sur la brune, la plaquant contre le mur avec une telle force que les murs tremblent.

__ « Où étais-tu encore passée, je t'ai cherché partout idiote ! _Elle laisse échapper un petit rire.

__ Apparemment pas partout, sinon tu m'aurais trouvé ! » _Fit-elle remarqué en le poussant pour sortir entre le mur et son corps, il resserre son emprise sur elle, enfonçant douloureusement ses doigts dans ses bras déjà meurtrie.

__ « Un jour je t'apprendrai les bonnes manières ! _Dit-il en postillonnant.

__ Oui le jour où tu te brosseras les dents ou même le jour où tu prendras une douche chiot!_ Dit-elle la mine dégoûtée par les gouttes des baves sur son visage puis elle sourit visiblement heureuse du fait qu'elle l'est contrarié, il fait tout son possible pour ne pas la frapper et retirer ce sourire niais de son visage, il l'a libère. (**Très beau visage d'ailleurs, elle est tellement belle** pensait-il), jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne lui dise doucement :

__ « Viens plus près ! _Il cherche toute trace de piège sur son visage mais ne trouvant rien il s'approche.

__ Encore un peu ! » _Dit-elle toujours doucement. Il s'approche encore un peu plus d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelque centimètres. **(Vas-t' elle m'embrasser, oh oui ! Je vais enfin le faire, touché ses lèvres, oh si douce)** Il ferme ses yeux en prévision et puis il sent quelque chose de chaud et humide rentrer en contact avec sa bouche et… tout son visage. **(Qu'est-ce- que c'est ? **Pensait-il avec un sourire béat).

__ « Maintenant on est quitte ! » _Et son rire retentit dans la salle, c'est là qu'il réalise que non seulement elle ne l'a pas embrassé mais en plus, elle se moque de lui et elle a craché sur lui. Fou de rage, il la frappe aux côtes avec son genou, souriant quand il entend le bruit si particulier de craquement, puis la pousse contre le mur de brique si fort qu'il s'effondre sous elle. La jeune fille se relève quelque instant après, elle n'a même pas gémit, elle ne montre aucun signe de douleur mais il sait qu'elle a mal puis il dit souriant :

__ « Tu as cinq minutes, pour t'arranger ! Quelqu'un t'attend alors dépêche-toi un peu ! »_

Il sort de la pièce, en claquant la porte. La jeune fille se dirige dehors sur une terrasse et aperçoit Ted son coyote, elle court et prend une assiette dans un petit coin et retourne dehors, elle dépose l'assiette à terre à côté du coyote dedans des pattes et des saucisses, l'animal se rapproche et dépose un oiseau à côté d'elle le poussant vers elle, comme pour le lui donner, elle rit et refuse gentiment, pendant quelques minutes l'animal mangent couché contre elle comme un chien. Puis il lève la tête et observe le sang couler de son nez jusqu'au sol, il grogne et elle lui dit :

__ « Ne t'inquiètes pas Ted, tout ira bien ! C'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir aujourd'hui, tiens un peu d'eau. »_

Le coyote boit puis décroche le foulard, l'attrape dans sa gueule et le pose contre son visage là où elle saigne, elle s'essuie un peu avec puis s'en veut de le tacher. Elle renoue le foulard autour du cou de Ted et lui dit :

__ « Bon, je dois y aller maintenant sinon j'aurai des problèmes tu peux rester ici ce soir mais cache-toi bien sous la couverture contre le mur, n'embête pas les filles et si tu vois un homme court vide d'accord ? »_

L'animal la regarde silencieux alors elle lui dit à nouveau :

__ « Écoutes, je te l'accorde c'était drôle de morde petit chiot mais ils te tueront si ils te revoient. Bon bonne nuit Ted. Je n'oublie pas ma promesse on ira chercher nos mamans ensemble c'est pourquoi tu dois garder mon foulard et moi, je t'aiderais à la retrouver._

* * *

Alors c'est comment? Honnêtement est-ce que vous commencez à faire le lien ou pas. ;)

Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait!


	5. Futur rencontre avec la fille brune

**POV Stella :**

≈ **Deux heures d'investigation sur la scène de crime ≈ 12h35****: **

Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui je soupire. _**(Cela fait des heures que je suis ici, peut-être des jours et… non Bonasera ! Arrête ton délire ça fait à peine….deux heures, allez on y va !**_ Je me baisse pour ramasser un cheveu roux dans la poubelle. _**(Bon sang, je ne suis qu'au premier conteneur, d'ailleurs comment je fais pour monter ? Je n'ai pas d'échelle et je n'en vois pas ici.) **_Je marche autour du conteneur, ne trouvant rien je passe dans l'autre quelque mètre plus loin._** (Je me sens un peu faible : la chaleur. Je suppose que j'aurai vraiment du manger !)**_

≈ **Deux heures quarante-cinq d'investigation sur la scène de crime (45 minutes plus tard) ≈ 13h20 ****: **

_**(Je n'y comprends rien, de l'autre côté il y'a des empreintes (partielles), quelques cheveux, de la nourriture donc de l'ADN, quelques magazines porno, des appareils photos, quatre cartes mémoires, deux clés USB, des DVD sans doute porno, deux paires de chaussures et plein d'autres trucs du même style. Une porcherie quoi ! Et ici : rien ! Pas une empreinte aussi partielle soit elle, pas un cheveu, pas la moindre trace d'habitation, juste une chaise et trois cartons. Pff, j'en ai marre, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai chaud ! Bon allez Stella, on finit le boulot…. Mais peut-être qu'un peu d'air pourra me faire du bien…Oui sans doute !)**_ Je sors et marche un peu comme je me sens un peu mieux, je reste quelque minutes de plus. _**(….de trop)**_ Le soleil tape sur ma tête tellement fort, que je me sens étourdie et tellement faible. J'ai l'impression que j'ai marché pendant des jours, sans eau dans le désert. Je me retourne et je m'aperçois que je suis à peine à 6 mètres de mon point de départ. Je sais que je ne dois pas rester au soleil, sous la chaleur mais je suis fatiguée de marcher et c'est comme-ci j'entendais mon cœur battre dans ma tête, enfin j'ai le courage de marcher jusqu'au conteneur et pendant les prochaines quinze minutes qui suivent, je cherche des preuves en vain.

≈ **Trois heures sur la scène de crime (15 minutes plus tard) ≈14h00 :**

_**(J'ai cette étrange sensation de malaise, c'est comme-ci je ne sais pas c'est confus…. Je crois que je vais retourner dans la voiture à l'air climatisé ! Oui, AIR CLIMATISE, fraîcheur, air, respirer, oh oui !) **_Je me dirige vers la sortie rapidement _**(Voiture !)**_ Quand je glisse sur quelque chose, avec mon élan je n'ai pas le temps de freiner, je finis par me fracasser la tête contre le loquet de sécurité de la porte et balancé mon kit en quelque part. _**(Même pas mal ! C'est pas vrai j'ai mal !)**_ Quand je me relève immédiatement, j'ai le vertige je m'appuie contre la surface la plus proche de moi pour ne pas m'effondrer. _**(Oups, trop tard !)**_ Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je m'effondre et tombe en arrière me coupant contre un morceau d'acier dépassant. _**(Aie, Dieu, cher Dieu ! Pourquoi moi, encore et pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il y'a tant d'objets dangereux autour de moi) **_Je pose une main là où j'ai mal sur ma tête et l'autre contre la porte, j'ai mal à deux endroits. _**(Quelle chance, je devrai jouer au loto cette semaine!)**_ J'arrête de penser quand je sens un liquide couler derrière mon oreille, je passe ma main et je saigne. _**(Génial ! Juste exactement ce dont j'avais besoin !) **_Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts. _**(Et…effectivement je saigne, et un peu plus que je le pensais. Mes cheveux sont un peu tâchés. J'aurai peut-être besoin de quelques points de suture. Voilà encore quelque chose qui ferait monté ma côte, une cicatrice en haut du sourcil gauche et une derrière l'oreille : tellement…..sexy !)**_ Enfin, je réussis à me lever sans tomber cette fois-ci, je me retourne pour voir où est passé mon kit, je le vois à côté d'une flaque de…. Je n'en sais pas plus parce que la seule chose que je sais, c'est que maintenant je cours essayant de m'éloigner le plus possible de là parce que j'ai envie de vomir et que je dois…._** (Bon voilà c'est officiel, je n'ai plus rien dans mon estomac, ce qui fait que mon dernier « repas » remonte à….. dimanche matin vers 1h 05 : c'était une pomme et un demi-bagel au fromage. Nous sommes lundi dans l'après-midi et je crois que je n'avais pas bien dirigé ce bagel)**_ J'allai rire amèrement à tout ça quand je recommence à vomir. _**(Beurk mon café aussi ! Tous les litres de café que j'ai dû boire, sont partis, d'un coup un peu comme mon amitié avec Mac !) **_Une vague de nausée me secoue encore et là je suis certaine que je vomis à vide, c'est-à-dire rien à part quelque sucs gastrique, de l'eau et un peu de sang. _**(Allez, j'ai touché le fond là, dès que j'ai du réseau je poste ça sur VieDeMerde !) **_Quelque minutes passent, plus comme une éternité alors que je suis appuyé contre la voiture. _**(Et oui… j'ai eu le temps d'y arriver avant de déverser mes triples pratiquement sur mes nouvelles Louboutins ! Au moins j'ai quitté le périmètre de sécurité, c'est déjà ça !)**_ Au bout de quelques (longs) instants je reprends enfin mon souffle, et marche courageusement vers le conteneur où je suis tombé. Et là j'aperçois sur quoi j'ai glissée: je me baisse et vois une petite flaque de liquide rouge, je cherche mon kit et le trouve pas là où j'ai cru voir qu'il était puis l'ouvre et fais le test : c'est du sang humain. _**(Mais d'où vient-il ? Peut-il appartenir à la victime ? Non ça m'étonnerai quand je suis rentré le sang n'était pas là et selon Mac ça fait un moment que la victime est morte mais alors à qui appartient-il ?)**_ Je lève mes yeux vers le plafond et vois le sang y suinté, et là je comprends un peu mieux : le plafond est régulier et lisse partout sauf à un endroit près du mur, un carré assez petit mais suffisamment large pour qu'une personne de corpulence moyenne y passe. Je me rapproche et saute pour tenter de l'atteindre : en vain, bien sûr ! Sans parler du fait qu'à chaque saut je sens mon mal de tête et la nausée augmenter insupportablement. Je regarde la pièce et décide de monté sur le fauteuil, je le tire par les appuies-coudes et presque arrivée à destination je m'impatiente et le tire un peu plus fort, ma main droite est comme expulsé et surprise je desserre l'emprise : me voilà projeté assez fort contre le mur et ma main finit dans mes côtes tandis que l'autre finit derrière moi, le seule problème c'est que quand ma main est rentré en contact avec mon estomac ce n'était pas ma main mais une canne apparu de nulle part._** (Stop ! Quoi, mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?)**_ Je décompose les dernières secondes et enfin comprend, je regarder sous l'appui-coude droit et en effet il y'a un scratch qui tenait la canne je suppose. Je retourne vers le carré au plafond, et le frappe avec la canne cette fois-ci et rien, je le fais encore et à nouveau rien, juste un petit cliquetis et à nouveau rien._** (Bonasera avec ta chance je te conseille de t'éloigner de quelque pas ou alors de courir aussi vite jusqu'à la voiture que tu peux sans marcher dans le vomi et de détaler.)**_ Je choisis la première option et recule un peu, j'allai réessayer quand soudain un escalier je métal se déroule devant moi. Je prends mon kit, sors ma lampe et monte et je trouve le cadavre. C'est un homme, c'est Vladimir Korinthz. Il est allongé sur le dos, une mare de sang au sol et plusieurs blessures visible de son buste jusqu'à son cou, dans le noir je distingue un jet de sang à la vertical du cadavre : artère fémoral ça ne pardonne pas. Je sens mon estomac chamboulé rien qu'à l'odeur, ça a dû être très violent. J'inspecte cette pièce puis je monte à l'étage. Quand il est 18h02 j'ai enfin finis. _**(Tout fini, le truc bien c'est que tout est fait de la même façon alors il fallait juste que je cherche la trappe)**_ Je redescends là où est le corps quand j'entends du bruit, je me cache derrière des cartons vides et attends. J'entends une voiture, je regarde par la petite fenêtre et vois une voiture, elle arrive du nord et se gare, je remarque aussi que le ruban jaune s'est rompu, _**(Quelle chance, ils ne le verront pas). **_La voiture est une Jeep noir, je suis trop loin pour distinguer la plaque. Un homme blond sort et regarde par la petite fenêtre où je suis, sûr qu'on me voit je retourne à ma cachette, éteint ma lampe et patiente. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entends deux voix d'hommes parlant grossièrement, il pousse la trappe je m'attends à les voir rentrer dans la pièce mais à la place c'est une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns foncé, elle est dos à moi alors je ne la vois pas très bien. Elle arrive et comme-moi plus tôt trébuche sur le sang, elle se baisse et crie quand elle voit le cadavre de l'homme, toute de suite les deux hommes montent. L'homme brun regarde le blond attendant quoi faire _**(le blond doit être le chef)**_. Le blond passe sa main dans sa tête et murmure quelque chose à la fille en lui agrippant le bras très fort. Elle baisse la tête, puis il la pousse contre le mur non loin. _**(Oh mon dieu c'est horrible !). **_Il commence à la frapper jusqu'au sang et rit quand elle s'effondre sous lui, l'homme brun rit aussi. Maintenant il lui donne des coups de pieds, elle est silencieuse. _**(Mon dieu, il faut que j'agisse mais que puis-je faire ils sont tous les deux armés et je suis trop faible pour gagner un combat contre l'un deux, mais mon dieu je ne peux pas la laisser mourir) **_Elle ne dit toujours rien alors inquiète je commence à me lever, mes talons ont faits grincés le sol puisque l'un des hommes tourne sa lampe vers moi, je ne sais pas si il a eu le temps de me voir mais je n'entends plus rien. Soudain, je les entends se diriger vers moi et alors la fille parle, satisfait il recommence à la frapper. Puis le blond parle enfin :

_« _ Je vais l'appeler pour savoir qu'est qu'on fait. Toi tu restes avec elle, tu t'amuses un peu mais pas de bêtises !_

__ Oui boss, je ne ferai pas trop de bêtises !_

__ Et je t'ai dit qu'elle est moi, tu la touches pas, compris ?!_

__ Compris, compris boss ! »_

L'homme blond descend et laisse le brun seul avec la fille, je ne peux toujours pas voir son visage clairement mais maintenant qu'il ne reste qu'un seul homme c'est moins risqué qu'avec eux deux, il suffit d'attendre le bon moment. L'homme s'approche d'elle et la traîne jusqu'au milieu de la salle, elle ne réagis pas quand l'homme éclaire son visage elle est inconsciente. _**(Pauvre fille) **_Il rit et commence à soulever sa chemise jusqu'à son ventre, puis commence à détacher son short. _**(Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer)**_ J'essaie de me lever mais ne réussit qu'à me sentir plus étourdie, je suis forcé de m'asseoir, je m'appuie sur le mur quelques instants et je m'appuie contre le mur tout devient noir. Dans mon esprit c'est tellement confus. _**(Jusque quelques instants, je veux fermer mes yeux pour quelques instants ! Non, Stella réveille-toi, cette fille va se faire violer si tu ne fais rien ! Stella !) **_Mai c'est trop tard je me sens glisser vers l'inconscience et je n'y peux rien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, j'aurai dû manger.

_**POV de la jeune fille (la même que précédemment)**_

Après que je sois montée dans la voiture tout c'est passé très vite, évidemment je me suis fait battre pour avoir perdu du temps mais pas trop de sorte, que nous sommes sortis de ce trou perdu assez rapidement, mais je ne vois rien mes yeux sont bandés avec un fin ruban en coton quasi transparent, pourtant je n'y vois rien. L'arrière de la Jeep est faite de sorte qu'on ne voit ni l'extérieur ni l'avant de la voiture et il fait très sombre derrière mais je que ce n'est pas ce crétin de John qui conduit parce qu'il est trop prétentieux, il se prend pour un conducteur automobile alors quand il conduit il aime déraper et faire les choses qu'il voit à la télé dans les rallyes, en plus à cause ou grâce au fait que j'ai souvent les yeux bandés et autres, mon odorat est plus développé. Je suis derrière le siège passager et je ne sens pas l'odeur écœurante de son après shampoing pour cheveux blonds colorés, il croît que je ne sais pas mais ça se voit, il est blond très foncés de nature et là il a un blond pratiquement platine, ça pu le fake. Bref, je crois plutôt que c'est William qui conduit, c'est assez facile à savoir, William pue la cigarette, tout de lui, ses vêtements, ses cheveux même sa sueur sent la cigarette. Lui, il fait croire qu'il a arrêté de fumer à tout le monde, mais le plus pitoyable c'est qu'il fait croire qu'il est allé en Afghanistan à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre et encore un fake. J'ai appris grâce à un conseiller militaire qu'en fait il a été admis dans l'armée par pistonnage et tout ce qu'il a fait : ranger, photocopier et rédiger les dossiers administratif, il n'avait même pas accès au dossier des missions militaires. Il est resté 2 ans à patauger dans la paperasse. _**(Mais quel looser celui-là, le roi !) **_Je sais que Petit-Chiot est à côté de moi, parce que lui il sent. Il sent simplement…mauvais, et il n'arrête pas de poser sa main sur ma jambe, fatigué je lui donne un coup de pied dans ce que je croyais être son ventre…Oups, non c'était son entre-jambe !(_**Dommage ! Non, pas dommage !)**_, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, évidemment ce crétin à hurler alors la vitre de devant est descendu pour voir ce qui se passait, William m'a frappé fort au visage, je sens que je m'évanouie mais avant je sens ce goût familier de sang dans ma bouche, la dernière chose que j'ai senti c'est un léger pincement sur ma cuisse, et ensuite je me suis sentie étourdi et j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je me réveille je sais qu'on est presque arrive à cause de plusieurs choses : la première, le volume de la musique a fortement diminué; deuxièmement la voiture à ralentit depuis environ deux minutes, puis j'ai sentis une irrégularité sur la route : un portail d'entrée. Puis la voiture s'est complétement arrêté, et la porte s'est ouverte. Je peux sentir la brise contre ma peau et maintenant j'aperçois le parking sous-terrain où nous sommes, j'aperçois aussi un jeune homme noir, très musclé sûrement un garde du corps, il a un badge, je crois qu'il s'appelle Jim… Jim Andrew, je n'ai pas le temps de voir autre choses parce qu'il me met deux sacs de jute sur la tête, immédiatement j'halète pour la moindre bouffée d'air. Je sens « Jim » me prendre doucement par le bras, fermement mais doucement, lui ce n'est pas un crétin-salaud comme les autres. Non ! Lui il me dirige doucement hors de la voiture mais ensuite John m'attrape par le bras et me tire très vite vers lui, je dérape car mes jambes sont engourdis _**(Que m'ont-ils donnés ?) **_mais il s'en fiche alors il me traîne sur le béton jusqu'à ce que je me relève, j'ai perdu une chaussure et ensuite on marche sur du gravier où je me blesse un peu le pied, je sens l'odeur du chlore et j'entends les clapotis de l'eau : nous contournons une piscine et continuons à marcher jusqu'à une allée où il y'a des planches en bois, elles grincent légèrement sous notre poids. Ensuite John pousse une porte, et là je sens l'air climatisé rafraîchir mon corps, je sais qu'il y'a quelqu'un d'autre, sans doute une femme, je sens son parfum et surtout son vernis neuf, je sais que c'est définitivement une femme quand j'entends ses talons claqués contre le bois, elle fait quelques pas vers moi ensuite les sacs sont retirés sur ma tête et toute de suite un autre bandeau est placé sur mes yeux mais au moins je peux respirer. Elle marche autour de moi, je sens son souffle dans mon cou puis je sens un contact léger contre ma joue, elle soupire visiblement satisfaite et commence à parler avec John.

__ « Vraiment très jolie, bien plus que ce que tu disais !_

__ Tu es satisfaite ?_

__ Oui très, mise à part ces bleues sur son visage. Je t'ai dit que je ne la voulais pas abîmer !_

__ Je sais mais elle est capricieuse et crois-moi vous ne serez pas du tout déçu !_

__ Bon très bien, viens que je te paye elle peut rester là ou…_

__ Non, elle peut rester là ? On lui donné quelque chose pour qu'elle soit plus coopérative._

__ Ah, c'est sympa, merci._

__ Comme je le dis toujours le client est roi ! »_

Ils rirent et partent dans une pièce à ma droite. _**(Le client est roi ? Pff, je suis crois une marchandise ?! Oh je suis stupide, bien sûr !) **_J'entends une porte en face de moi s'ouvrir, elle reste ouverte un moment comme si une personne restait devant la porte. J'entends le bruit paisible d'une fontaine, d'animaux exotiques : il y'a sûrement un jardin tropicale. La porte est assez loin de moi, je songe à courir et m'enfuir, mais la porte se ferme. _**(Réfléchie de toute façon, tes jambes sont engourdies ! Tu peux à peine marcher sans vaciller ou avoir mal)**_ Des pas m'indiquent qu'une personne se rapproche de moi, certainement un homme d'environ 80 kilos portant des chaussures assez classe, comme celles de cow-boy parce que j'entends un petit cliquetis à chaque pas je suis presque que sûr que derrière ses chaussures il y'a l'espèces de petite pièce en métal….J'arrête de penser quand je sens ses doigts dans mes cheveux, qui depuis ont séchés et bouclent vers leurs formes originelles, l'homme sent l'eau de Cologne coûteuse à plein nez, il tourne autour de moi, puis passe ses mains sur mes hanches. Je n'en peux plus, je m'apprête à m'éloigner de son contact quand John et la femme reviennent riant aux éclats, ils se stoppent et la femme se précipite vers l'homme qui je suppose est son patron.

__ « Heu, monsieur Adriane, vous n'étiez pas censé rentré dans une demi-heure ?_

__ Oui Abigail ! Mais j'ai décidé de rentrer pour me reposer à la maison, ai-je eu tort ?_

__ Non, non bien sûr que non Monsieur ! Je suis très heureuse que vous soyez avec m…nous ! Monsieur où est votre fils ?_

__ Sebastiane est partis essayer son nouveau joujou ! _L'homme rit et continue :_ Je lui ai acheté la toute nouvelle Ferrari en rouge au tant vous dire qu'il a adoré._

__ C'est normal, monsieur à très bon goût !_

__ Oui, oui c'est vrai j'ai bon goût pour les femmes aussi ! Bon est-ce elle que nous avons vu l'autre fois ?_

__ Monsieur, voyez par vous-même ! _ Abigail se penche vers moi et retire les deux bandeaux sur mes yeux, toute de suite la lumière m'aveugle mais je ne le montre pas. _**(Je suis certaine qu'elle est amoureuse de lui). **_Ce « Adriane » est un homme sûrement en fin de soixantaine, il a une barbe blanche, en fait tout son visage est couvert de blanc à part pour ses sourcils, noirs foncés, il porte une chemise à fleur bleue et un jean foncé avec des chaussures de cow-boys blanche. Ses petits yeux noirs m'observent sournoisement puis il regarde mes yeux et s'écrie _« magnifique, simplement magnifique »._Ensuite Abigail m'emmène dans un couloir qui mène à un escalier avec une seule porte au bout, qui lui mène à un dressing portant mon prénom en lettre majuscules, puis « Adriane » entre dans la pièce par une porte blanche et dis à Abigail de nous laisser.

_« Alors je suis Adriane mais tout le monde m'appelle Monsieur. Sauf toi tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux !_

__ Je peux vous appeler connard ou stupide….._

__ Tu as de l'humour, j'aime ça chez une femme !_

__ Eh bien, tant mieux pour vous ! »_

Je vois un flash de fureur dans ses yeux, il disparaît rapidement et laisse un sourire pervers sur son visage. Il me dit que bientôt, je serai logé ici comme sa filleule, qu'il sera le parrain bien-vaillant et qu'en fait je suis un cadeau pour son fils encore vierge. Il me dit que si tout se passe bien j'aurai la belle vie, que j'épouserai son fils et aurai de magnifiques enfants et que j'hériterais de sa fortune à sa mort et tout le blabla... Le « rêve totale et absolue quoi » mais croyez-en mon expérience plus ils sont riches et plus ils sont malades. Mon expérience s'est vérifié quelques instants plus tard quand il m'a emmené dans une chambre pour « prendre un peu de bon temps », il m'a fait avaler quelque chose et en a mis un autre dans mes yeux maintenant je ne vois plus rien, tout est flou et en tourbillon. Quand il a fini, une femme m'a « nettoyé », enfin surtout le sang, nous sommes partis : moi pour « servir » Vladimir et eux pour le payer, il était déjà 18h et quelques quand nous sommes arrivés, j'ai cru apercevoir un ruban jaune mais j'ai vu Ted passer, sans son foulard, sans le mien. Je suis descendu accompagner des « deux gorilles » : John et William. Petit-Chiot est allé en ville faire des courses. Je suis montée et encore une fois je n'ai pas vu grand-chose, j'ai seulement senti l'odeur du sang et d'ailleurs j'ai trébuché dessus, ma tête est tombé contre le ventre de Vladimir et j'ai compris, j'ai hurlé et ils sont montés. Ensuite John m'a dit que c'était ma faute tout ça et il m'a murmuré en m'agrippant : _« Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a dit ! »_. Je n'ai pas voulu alors il m'a poussé contre le mur et frappé jusqu'à ce mes jambes n'ai plus la force de me supporter, je me suis écouler. Je sais que je saigne, mais je m'en fiche de toute façon ils me tueront alors peut-importe comment. Ils continuent, _**(Quel profiteur celui-là, William n'a pas de couilles, si jamais lui et moi étions seul dans une pièce, je lui mettrai une bonne raclé à ce crétin)**_ et ils ont ris, du moins John a ri, puis William a ri aussi. Il y'a eu un bruit derrière les cartons et j'ai aperçu des mèches brunes et bouclés, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai crié _**(enfin plutôt, j'ai murmuré fort)**_ que j'allais parler. John a continué à me battre et est partit, William m'a traîné dans la pièce, je me sentais engourdie et pourtant tellement légère. Puis je l'ai senti déplacer ma chemise, puis déboutonner mon short. J'aurai voulu crier mais je n'arrivais même pas à ouvrir mes yeux, pourtant je peux sentir chaque contact. Depuis que je suis rentré, j'ai senti une présence, un doux parfum et quand je l'ai aperçu (un peu flou) mais au moins je ne suis pas devenue complétement folle, (voilà qui me rassure). Je vois une très jolie femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés un peu comme moi en fait, venant m'aider mais elle s'effondre avant de pouvoir se lever, après ça je n'avais qu'une hâte : qu'il finisse ce qu'il fait et que j'aille voir si elle avait besoin d'aide en espérant qu'elle n'ait rien de grave. Je la vois tomber inconscience mais surtout je vois le remord et la culpabilité dans ses yeux. Visiblement très mécontent de me trouver à moitié nue au sol, John frappe William, je pense surtout qu'il était très jaloux que ce ne soit pas lui. John a frappé William assez fort pour que j'entende ses os craqués sous la violence et la force de chaque contact. Ensuite ils ont regardés Vladimir, en quelques minutes, ils emballent le corps et l'emmènent loin, j'entends la voiture s'éloigner même si je me sens faible, très faible, j'essaie de me lever en silence mais ma tête tourne et je sais que je vais tomber, et en effet je m'effondre et pas silencieusement, je sursaute moi-même au bruit, et m'approche des cartons quand la lumière de la lampe s'éteint dans ma main : HS, plus de pile. Il fait alors très sombre, je me rapproche d'elle, et me fige quand elle bouge un peu. Doucement elle sort de l'inconscience et je peux à peine percevoir ses yeux s'ouvrir.


End file.
